indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 126
Back - Next (Back to Logs) 6:48 PM] DM: 20 Ropamont 3Y20 PM DM: You're in the first underground level under the Center, trying to find a way to get to the space under the giant tree Seir wants to save. You've found a construct construction area and a bunch of machinery that you may or may not have been able to figure out at all. You've also found a cave-in and another bronze door. Now you're leaving the Center back into the mines that surround it, complete with minecart tracks and illuminating globes at intervals. Ahead of you is one such globe, and you can see the minecart track turns west. PM Seirixori: "Ryleigh, trade spots with me," Seir says suddenly. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "But you're so squishy..." She sighs, but does anyway. PM Seirixori: Seir rolls her eyes, "Yeah, but at least I know for certain your memory crap will wear off." PM Gayle Silbando: ((Are there any minecarts nearby?)) PM DM: Not visible. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What does that have to do with anything?" Ry says indignantly. PM DM: Just the ones in the construction area and the one on the elevator where you came in. PM DM: (OH. Also Urrak's still glitterbombed.) PM Seirixori: "I'd rather it wear off first than have you continue to get worse." She says sternly and starts to follow the tracks. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle is going to hop into a cart and try and ride it. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "But we don't know how long it'll be before it wears off." Ryleigh places a gentle hand on Seir's shoulder, not to stop her, but just to punctuate her words. "It's better for me to get worse than to have you infected too." PM DM: As Seir walks into the space, she can start to make out the edges of the walls ahead. To the south-east is an opening in the wall. The cart track travels until another cave-in, but there is another space around to the west, slightly north of the tracks. PM DM: Gayle wanders back towards the area where the minecarts are. They roll if pushed but are not self-propelled. PM Brimeia: "Which way now?" PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle just follows the rest on foot. PM Seirixori: Seir tenses, but it's from Ryleigh's words, not her touch. "No, it isn't, besides, technically we can stop it from getting to where you are at... and where Urrak was." PM Seirixori: Seir points to the space to the west part, "We can try that way." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Didn't all this happen to me in one fight?" Ryleigh asks, continuing to trail right behind Seir. PM Seirixori: She shakes her head, continuing to walk forward and keep an eye out, "No. It was more than one." PM Brimeia: Brimeia shakes her head at both of them and looks around for doors, levers, or anything that looks different. PM Urrak: "Aye, I think it builds up in ye. Makes the effects worse with each hit. We didn't figure out that lesser restoration helped until it was too late fer yer memory." Urrak looks around the space but keeps moving forward with the group. PM DM: As you head to the gap towards the west, you can see it was probably originally a bigger space, but with the cave-in, it's now narrowed to a significantly smaller area. PM DM: There are some more of those small tunnels in the walls. I need a single file walking order and Perception checks. PM Urrak: ((15 and Urrak in the back)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Again, Ryleigh sighs. "I don't like it. You're not armored enough to be in the front." ((Ry is right behind Seir, 14)) PM Seirixori: ((26 Seir will let Bri go first)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((20; Gayle behind Ry)) PM Brimeia: ((10; Bri's in the frontest)) PM DM: You start squeezing through the passage, between the wall and the caved in stone... and ahead there's a branch in the path. To the left is another of those thorny walls, and to the right is more tunnel. PM Brimeia: "Now what, Seirixori? Any idea what's up with these spiky doors?" 7:42 PM] Seirixori: "Ugh, I wish I knew what that meant." She says about the thorny wall. She points to the tunnel, "Keep going." PM Brimeia: Brimeia nods and heads forward into the tunnel PM DM: There's another light and more minecart tracks with more cave-in from where it came from. The cart continues to the northwest. PM Urrak: ((green line is vine door yeah?)) PM DM: Yes. PM Urrak: ((ty)) PM Urrak: "Suppose we just keep followin' the tracks, eh?" PM Seirixori: Seir nods, "Mhmm." She starts heading to the northwest, "Ry...leigh, mind using your sword on Urrak?" PM Brimeia: Bri looks around the space to see if there's anything in it aside from the usual carts and tracks PM DM: Perception check! PM Urrak: "I have a lesser restoration on th' ring if ye want t' save yer spells." PM Brimeia: ((15 perception)) PM DM: Gunnloda: "It'd be better t'use Dawnbringer than the ring." PM Urrak: Urrak nods. "Ah, ok." PM Seirixori: ((20)) Seir doesn't say anything but nods when Gunnloda does. PM Gayle Silbando: ((18)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Sure," she answers, withdrawing Dawnbringer. "Stand still." PM Urrak: Urrak does ((3)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Boop!" Ryleigh boops her on the nose with Dawnbringer, using her lesser restoration. PM DM: You notice more tunnels, but none have sounds or light. However, there is light coming from the direction of the end of the tracks. PM Urrak: Urrak shakes her head and arms like she's trying to swat away a fly, "Gods---warn a person!" she starts to chuckle PM DM: There's also a strange... constructed wall that comes down over the tracks, causing the space to shrink to barely 4 and a half feet tall. PM Gayle Silbando: ((any imprints in the dirt that could signify wheels/footprints/etc?)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I told you stand still," Ry replies with an eyeroll. "I'd hate to 'take yer eye'," She says the last part in Urrak's accent. PM Seirixori: Seir chuckles and heads towards the weird wall. PM Urrak: "Needs more work," Urrak laughs some more, walking until she realizes how small the opening is. "Yeah...I'm definitely not gettin' through that." PM DM: If there were any tracks, they've been covered by rubble and dust. PM DM: You can all fit through, you'll just have to crawl. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ry will follow Seir - because of course she does. PM DM: The "wall" is about 15' long and there's enough space to fit a minecart, but not much more. PM Seirixori: Seir shifts from foot to foot for a moment before she kneels down to look into the tunneled space. "Ugh, this couldn't be easy could it." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It'd be easy if we were smaller," Ry says brightly, "but we aren't." PM Brimeia: "See anything in there?" PM Brimeia: "Do you think we need to go that way?" PM Seirixori: "I'd rather not be a gnome," she grumbles and starts to head into the small space. PM Seirixori: "Finding out." PM DM: Seir's crawling? PM Seirixori: ((Mhmm... carefully lol)) PM DM: Seir crawls under! PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh gets to her knees and calls out in a whisper shout like and echo, "Seirixori... Seirixooooooori..." PM Seirixori: "Be quiet." Seir hisses back. "Come on, be careful it's... colorful." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Oki doki," Ry whispers back, and crawls inside. PM DM: You're going to have to go one at a time... and the more of you that go past the wall, the further you'll have to go into the tunnel to give you space to stand on the other side. PM Seirixori: Seir will move forward, but stop before the tracks end. PM DM: Ryleigh crawls through. PM DM: The tracks are kinda painful for her bare knees PM Urrak: "I got a bad feelin' about this..." Urrak follows behind PM DM: Urrak crawls through. PM DM: Gunnloda quickly follows. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle will follow after Gunnloda. PM DM: So Bri's the last one and is stuck kinda sitting under the wall until you all move forward. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm not used to being on my knees," Ryleigh says, rubbing at her knees. "Stupid armor, why don't you cover more!" PM Brimeia: Bri snickers. PM Seirixori: "Ryleigh." Seir hisses again, her focus more on what's ahead than behind her. PM Gayle Silbando: "Sometimes it can be fun," Gayle jokes to Ryleigh in a whisper. PM DM: The space ahead is open and glowing. There are spaces where the crystals are small like the open spaces above-ground where you can walk on them, and there are crystals that are huge, towering ten feet tall. PM DM: There are also spaces where there are no crystals, and those spaces are weirdly... symmetrical. 8:08 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Sorry," Ryleigh whispers. "I forgot?" PM Seirixori: Seir shifts again, clearly uncomfortable with what she sees. "Let's go." She starts to head forward and around the crystals on the ground. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh quickly follows. PM DM: So for map-explanation, the big crystals you see are the tall ones. They function as walls. The purple spaces are difficult terrain. PM DM: The rest is just dirt. PM Brimeia: "What's up with these... gaps?" Bri gestures at the open spaces. PM Brimeia: "Do you think maybe whoever was here dug around the crystals like that?" PM Seirixori: "I'm sure we're going to find out..." PM DM: It's worth noting that the tracks end abruptly here. You don't see them under the crystals or anything else. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Maybe they just grew in like that - all over the place, with perfect foot patches." PM DM: Seir, go ahead and move your token for me to show where you're going. PM Seirixori: ((that way~)) PM DM: Ok, How are the rest of you following? Staying in a line? PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((Ry is going to stay on Seir's heels - so yeah)) PM Urrak: ((not single file, but yeah)) PM DM: You can set yourselves. PM Seirixori: Seir continues to head north. PM DM: You see more crystals. Let's get Perception checks though. PM Seirixori: ((25)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((17)) PM Urrak: ((12)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((6)) PM Brimeia: ((7)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((Are the crystals all the same type? Blue death?)) PM Seirixori: Seir freezes as she looks towards the giant hole in the ground. "I think there's something in there," she says quietly. ((Is there anything more north? Or is this roughly where the tree is?)) PM Brimeia: "Lovely." Brimeia mumbles quietly as she grips her axe. PM DM: They are the big ones from up above ground that cycle through colors, not the little blue ones. PM DM: You do see a series of roots poking through the ceiling. PM DM: Every now and then, dirt falls from the ceiling... where there are also crystals. The roots themselves seem to be resisting the crystalline invasion. PM Brimeia: "That's gotta be the tree, right?" PM Seirixori: "B-back up a little bit... and maybe spread out." Seir moves so she can see the hole more clearly. PM Urrak: Urrak backs up and draws her sword PM Brimeia: Bri scoots back, a little away from Seir, and gestures to the others to do the same. PM DM: Place yourselves where you are because as Seir says this, a silver ray of magic flies up out of the hole and hits the ceiling, then a tinkling, roaring sound echoes out of it... and there, rising out of the hole, is.... PM DM: Initiative. PM Urrak: ((4)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((15.15)) PM Brimeia: ((8)) PM Seirixori: ((Nat 20- 19)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((20.12)) PM DM: A large bulbous creature with eyestalks floats up out of the hole. It's covered in crystals, its many eyes shining like glass. It turns its one huge central eye towards five of you... and everyone within that gold border can feel the magic in the space disappear. Not only that, you can see it. The crystals in that space stop glowing. Dawnbringer stops glowing. Her blade disappears. All your magic items stop working. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair . Your sword is just a hilt. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh looks down at Dawnbringer's hilt, completely puzzled and slightly alarmed. She moves to the right, so she's outside of the space where the crystals aren't glowing. PM DM: Once Ryleigh passes the border of the cone, Dawnbringer FLARES back into being. PM Ryleigh Alastair: You hears Ryleigh say a few choice words, and if your within hearing distance, it's angry swear words mixed in with a spell. ((casting hunter's mark / also holding an attack with Dawnbringer if it moves within distance / end turn)) PM DM: So, a purple tendril of inky darkness fires out of the eyestalk towards Brimeia. And I need a CON save. PM Brimeia: ((27)) PM DM: Bri takes 21 necrotic damage as the inky darkness sucks the life force from her body. Her scar's glow flares like hot coal. PM DM: @Seirixori 9:03 PM] Seirixori: Seir makes a sound in the back of her throat, especially when she feels the magic in her dull. She looks around rushes to where Ryleigh is, just behind the crystals. "I don't-- I don't---fuck." She peaks around the right and summons a giant constrictor snake behind the ugly thing. PM DM: A ridiculously, comically large snake is now behind the beholder. PM DM: End turn? PM Seirixori: ((oh sorry, yes)) PM Seirixori: ((NO WAIT)) PM Seirixori: Seir shifts into a large dire wolf. ((ok now end lol)) PM DM: @Gayle Silbando . You are in the cone. PM Gayle Silbando: Seeing Ryleigh and Seir step out of area and Dawnbringer come back to life, Gayle follows suit and also steps into an area where there are glowing crystals and casts Blindness/Deafness to try and blind the crystal fuck if that'll even work. PM Gayle Silbando: ((DC 16)) PM DM: It has no effect. PM Gayle Silbando: "Fuck." She looks down at her hands. ((end turn)) PM DM: The beholder has four targets. PM DM: I need a STR save from Gayle. PM Gayle Silbando: ((19)) PM DM: A silver ray fires out and takes the shape of a massive hand, but when it tries to lift her, Gayle manages to stand her ground. PM DM: @Brimeia . PM Brimeia: Since there's no way to 'lure' the thing to them according to plan, Bri rages and runs up to smack the big, ugly, terrifying thing. PM Brimeia: ((21 a 9 d, 22 a 14 d)) PM Brimeia: ((reckless and ancestors on hit)) PM DM: Both of those do hit! But... it has resistance to nonmagical weapons thanks to the crystals. So it feels a little less than what it should be. PM DM: The ancestors do come out though! PM DM: Gunnloda will run out of the cone and to cover. PM DM: She can't see the beholder without stepping back into the cone, so she can't really cast any offensive spells... and Seir's in wild shape and Ry's too far to Death Ward. PM DM: So I think that's the end of her turn. PM DM: Now it's the beholder's turn. It has five targets. PM DM: I lied. It blinks and shifts its magical cone to face Bri, Gayle and Urrak. It now has TWO targets... the snake and Ry. PM DM: A white ray shoots from one of the eyestalks headed for Ryleigh. DEX save, please. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((6)) PM DM: And a CON save as a inky purple dark ray hits Ry. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((24)) PM DM: She takes 14 necrotic damage. PM DM: And the third, thin green ray fires at the snake. It takes the full 51 damage. PM DM: @Urrak ! PM Urrak: Urrak rushes towards the beholder, stepping just outside the cone before slashing at it with her greatsword ((23, 11 and 16, 9)) PM DM: The first hits! And she gets to use the magical effects of the damage, so it's full damage. PM DM: End turn? PM Urrak: ((yes)) PM DM: The beholder has 3 targets. PM DM: A rose pink ray fires at Urrak. WIS save, please. PM Urrak: ((17)) PM DM: She starts to feel heavy-eyed, but shakes it off. PM DM: The snake's turn finally! PM DM: It rolled an 8. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair . You are so lucky that you stood out there this whole round and didn't die! PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to ready an action to dash... if she can save.... PM DM: DEX save. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((13)) PM DM: You all watch as Ryleigh, shield raised, face focused.... turns to stone. Dawnbringer still blazes in her hand. PM DM: And now it gets to do another eye-beam. It has 2 targets. PM DM: A gold ray fires at Urrak. WIS save, please. PM Urrak: ((7)) PM DM: Urrak... is charmed by the beholder. She cannot damage it for 1 hour or until it harms her. PM DM: @Seirixori .... Ryleigh is stone. You and Gunnloda are in cover. PM Seirixori: ((would Seir know if using Polymorph on Ry would actually still happen?)) PM Seirixori: ((wait nm lol)) PM Seirixori: Seir howls and runs around the crystal to magic bite the beholder. ((19a, 17d)) PM DM: That is a powerful bite......... but I need her to make a CON save. PM Seirixori: ((17)) PM DM: Good enough! PM DM: No crystals in your mouth. PM DM: @Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle is going to step out of the dead zone and cast confusion on the thing, avoiding her friends. ((DC 16 - WIS Save)) Then duck for cover by Gunnloda. PM DM: Unfortunately, you have to hit the snake to avoid the rest... and it's the only one that fails the save. PM DM: The beholder has 3 targets. PM DM: The silver ray shaped like a hand scoops the snake up to the ceiling, causing the dirt to fall from around some of the roots and a huge, groaning sound from above. It's held there for now, restrained. PM DM: @Brimeia PM DM: You are in the cone. PM Brimeia: Bri is perfectly happy in the cone of non-magic and smacks the thing as hard as she can. PM Brimeia: ((26 a 11 d, 15 a 10 d)) PM DM: The first one hits! PM DM: Gunnloda's fucking terrified seeing all this go down. PM DM: Her eyes turn black and darkness starts to pool around her hands in globules and amorphous masses, then she thrusts them forward at the beholder. PM DM: The shadowy darkness fires forward, and the creature takes 21 damage.... but Seir, Urrak, and Bri take 10 radiant damage as it's reflected back. PM DM: However, the next person to attack it gets advantage. PM Seirixori: ((con save 14- snake still up)) PM DM: The beholder's turn. It has three targets. PM DM: The first beam is pink like Seir... and targets her. WIS save, please. PM Seirixori: ((that would be a nat 1- 8)) PM DM: The second beam is grey and targets the beholder's new friend cause he's crystal and confused. CON save, please, Urrak. PM DM: What's the total. nat 1 doesn't matter PM Urrak: ((13)) PM DM: Urrak is paralyzed. She can't move or speak, automatically fails STR and DEX saves, Attacks have advantage, and any hits in melee are crits. PM DM: Seir falls asleep. She is incapacitated, drops her shape, falls prone, fails STR and DEX saves, attacks have advantage and auto-crit if within 5'. PM DM: And the third beam... PM DM: is a grey beam that hits Urrak. And since she's paralyzed, she automatically fails the save. She doesn't feel any different though. However, the charm is now gone. PM DM: And now it is Urrak's turn, and since she can't do anything, I need the two most important saves of Urrak's life. A CON save.... and then if you save, a DEX save. PM Urrak: ((15 con)) PM DM: A 15 does not save... and Urrak is turned to stone. PM DM: The beholder has... one target. PM DM: Seir cannot save, so the silver hand of dropping picks her up, smooshing her against the roots of the very tree she's trying to save... and holds her there... but she doesn't wake up... yet. PM DM: Ryleigh is stoned. PM DM: Seir is asleep. PM DM: The beholder has... Bri. It opens its terrible mouth and tries to take a bite out of her. It... does not work. PM DM: @Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: "Gunnloda....what do we do?" Gayle asks, her voice shaky. Gayle pops out of coverage for a moment before casting wall of fire, but turns it into a ring to circle the beholder ((DC 16 - DEX save; 29 d)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((Bonus action to expend a level 1 spell for 2 sorcery points)) 10:32 PM] DM: It does have to be "on solid ground" so it has to go around the hole, meaning it will hit all the people in melee with it. HOWEVER. Two are tieflings and one is stone, so it'll probably be ok. Seir wakes up with her face pressed against the tree. I need a DEX save from Bri. PM DM: Seir takes 14 fire damage. PM DM: The beholder takes the whole 29. PM DM: The crystals ARE starting to crack though. You're doing damage. PM DM: It has one target. I need a WIS save from Seir. PM Seirixori: ((12)) PM DM: An amber ray fires up at her, still held in the silver hand of shoving... and she is frightened. PM DM: @Brimeia . PM DM: OH WAIT. PM DM: So the space where the cone is, the wall of fire is suppressed, so Bri took no damage and is safe from the flame. PM DM: So add that 7 back on. PM Brimeia: Bri's getting really freaked out by this creepy eyeballs on eyeball thing and it taking out all her friends. She keeps swinging as hard as she can. PM Brimeia: ((20 atk 16 dmg, 19 atk 17 dmg)) PM DM: Despite being completely non-magical, Bri's axe crashes into the beholder so hard that its eyeball fucking shatters. I need a CON save from Bri and Seir... but a huge swatch of black mist sits in the air where the beholder once was as its corpse falls back into the hole as everyone blinks against the blinding light. PM Seirixori: ((8)) PM DM: The mist wraps around Bri and into her skin.... and then the fire suddenly bursts back into place, so I need a DEX save from Bri too. PM Brimeia: ((13)) PM DM: Seir is blind, but not glitterbombed. Bri is fine. PM Brimeia: ((10)) PM DM: Seir takes 4 damage as the hand holding her disappears and she falls to the ground. PM DM: Bri takes 7 damage now from the fire, and I'm guessing steps out of it. PM Brimeia: Bri uses her reaction to reduce the damage on Seir because I kept forgetting to use it right away. PM Brimeia: She also steps out of the fire. PM DM: Seir needs a DEX save too tho. Cause she fell into the fire. PM Brimeia: ((reduce Seir's damage by 9)) PM Seirixori: ((is that at disadvantage?)) PM DM: No? PM Seirixori: ((I dunno what blind does ok lol)) PM DM: Go ahead and do the DEX at normal PM Seirixori: ((12)) PM DM: Now roll a quick WIS save. PM Seirixori: ((24)) PM DM: You roll and luckily are smart enough to roll AWAY from the pit with no bottom, so you take the 14 fire damage, but you're out of the fire. PM DM: End initiative. Gunnloda rushes over to Seir. PM Urrak: ((Urrak and Ry still stoned?)) PM DM: Yes. PM Seirixori: Seir just kind of lies there, breathing hard. PM DM: Gunnloda starts muttering over Seir and casts a cure on her. (10 hp) PM DM: Gunnloda: "Y'scared me half t'death." PM Brimeia: Bri looks around at the others. "Fucking hell. Is everyone ok? Well... relatively." PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle heads over to Ryleigh because she is closer. About to cry, she asks, "Ryleigh, are you still there?" with message. PM DM: There's no response. PM Seirixori: Seir closes her eyes, reaching out for Gunnloda's hand, "I-I didn't get a-- get a chance to run back. S--sorry." PM Gayle Silbando: "Fuck." She's going to head over to Urrak and drag her away from the hole. PM DM: Gayle's probably not strong enough to do that alone. PM Brimeia: Bri helps Gayle lift the petrified Urrak away from the hole and towards the others. PM Brimeia: "Here, lemme help you with that." PM Seirixori: ((is that grey stuff still there?)) PM Gayle Silbando: "Thank you. God, what are we going to do?" she asks, not really looking for an answer. PM Seirixori: "Get--get Kendall. I-- I don't think-- I don't know if we can move them. We can try to take them back to that tunnel." She says, not really having the energy at the moment to push herself up. PM Brimeia: "Er... are they gonna... fit?" PM Seirixori: "I--in the hallway, we don't need to get them through. I-- unless we can but..." PM Gayle Silbando: "I can grab two of those mining carts, so we can bring them back to the entrance. Who is Kendall?" PM Seirixori: Seir rolls herself to Ryleigh and finally manages to push herself up. She attempts to gently take Dawnbringer from her hand. PM DM: You can pull her free. PM Seirixori: Seir does. PM DM: But this is where we're going to stop, with Gunnloda pulling her stone out, Seir holding Dawnbringer, and everyone taking a second to collect their thoughts. Back - Next (Back to Logs)